Cid (Tactics A2)
Cid is a character from Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. The Rev leader of a group of hunters, Clan Gully, Cid will make his first appearance by saving Luso from being attacked by a monster, alongside his clanmates from Clan Gully. Intent to help Luso return to his world, Cid acts as a big brother throughout the story, serving a major role not only in the main quests, but also in some sidequests. He seems to hide a mysterious past and connection with Illua and the Khamja. Story Meeting with Luso Cid appears with a viera White Mage and a Nu Mou Black Mage, hunting a mark, Klesta, who plays an integral role in the game during most of the quests involving House Bowen. Before the mission even begins, Luso Clemens arrives in a flash of light and lands in the middle of the battlefield. Fearing for his safety, Cid tells Luso to trust him and guarantees that Klesta will not do such a thing. Cid then summons a Judge, and the battle is stopped. Luso then swears to serve Clan Gully and becomes a member of it. Khamja Ties Cid was previously a member of Khamja, serving as one of Illua's servants. But then Cid lost faith in the organization due to its rules and in-fighting as well as methods. During his attempt to leave the clan permanently, Illua attacked him and left him for dead. It was then that Cid saw a Judge, and realizing the value of life, took a pledge to dedicate his life to a clan, Clan Gully, which would in consequence grant him partial immortality, as members of adjudged clans cannot die from battle. It is sometime after this that the game's plot begins. Abilities Cid can access all bangaa Jobs and functions as a bangaa with relation to laws; for example, the law which forbids "Actions by Bangaa" will be broken if Cid uses an ability in battle. In addition, he is the strongest unit in the clan at the beginning of the game. Strategy At the beginning, he is a guest unit, meaning he cannot be controlled. He will become fully playable when Luso gains access to Fluorgis. As with all other bangaa units in the game, Cid is best served as a long-distance tank unit. Have him train/level up for some time as a Dragoon, Master Monk, and Templar until he masters the majority or all of the corresponding Jobs' abilities. Then make him a Trickster or a Cannoneer (up to personal preference, but the Trickster is recommended due to its severely high Speed increase) and master their abilities as well. After that, keep leveling Cid up, alternating between Dragoon, Templar, Master Monk, and Trickster (or other Jobs if you wish). Remember to concentrate on Trickster, though. Once he reaches level 99 (or whatever other level you have in mind) he will be one of the strongest units in the game, trained in all or most of his stats (including magic), making him an unstoppable war machine, especially with the Trickster's and Templar's abilities. Musical Theme The name of Cid's musical theme is "Cid". Another song which uses parts of this theme is "Mad Dash!". "Cid" is also played when Al-Cid Margrace is recruited to the player's clan. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cid appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Trivia *During an interview with character designer Ryōma Itō, it was revealed that Cid was originally supposed to be thinner, but the idea was scrapped in favor of the final artwork. **Some of these early designs of a thinner Cid were used to design Lezaford. **In that same interview, Ito said that some inspiration for the bulkier Cid's structure came from American bison. To fit with this, he was given clothes with South and Central American colors and themes. *In the Spanish translation he speaks in Andalusian Spanish, usually speaking with abbreviations and words usually associated with country people. it:Cid (Tactics A2) Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Characters Category: Cid